workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 (UT HP/PKMN)
Ash Ketchum, who was once Harry Potter in his first life, had messed up on one of the biggest events of his second life. Ash had worked intensely in preparation for getting his first Pokemon. Ash had gotten some of the best scores in history on his test to get his Pokemon Trainers License, much to Gary's jealousy and his grandfather Professor Oak's respect. Ash had immense knowledge of Pokemon training, was a Move Tutor, Psychic; due to his past life, and had the ability to manipulate Aura from his current one. The only problem was that Ash over slept. "So you finally decided to show up after all," Professor Oak said with disappointment in Ash. "I couldn't get to sleep and slept through my alarm clock, knocking it onto the floor and breaking it while trying to shut it off." Ash said regretfully. "Are there any Pokemon left? Any at all?" "Well, there is still one left, but I --" "Professor I'll take it!!" Ash said, desperate to salvage his dream. "I think I should warn you -- There is a problem with this last one." "A Pokemon Trainer without a Pokemon is trainer of nothing.... If it has behavioral issues then I'll just have to train it to overcome them." "Well, in that case..." Oak let a Pikachu out of its ball. "A healthy specimen of Pikachu..." Ash said in observation. "Young and at its cutest stage. I don't see any problems, Professor." Pikachu looked pleased with the praise being directed at it. "You'll see." Oak said. "Hello, Pikachu," Ash said politely. Pikachu began mustering up a Thundershock. "No." Ash said firmly, tapping Pikachu on its nose and demonstrating his dominance. "You don't use violence without cause. Only those of lesser intellect or the insecure seeking to look or feel strong do that. If you are either of those two things, then carry on, but if you want to grow stronger then you can come with me. You won't regret it." Ash held out his hand while Pikachu glared at him. "Pika," Pikachu finally said, taking Ash's hand and climbing up onto his shoulder. A very impressed Professor Oak handed Ash his Poke Balls and Pokedex, and Ash left upon his journey. "Oh, Ash I'm so proud of you. You're finally gonna fulfill your dream and it starts with your Pokémon training. But I'm -- I'm gonna miss you so much. Oh, my little boy." Ash's mother, Delia, said. "I packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear, and your favorite snacks and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot. But be careful not to burn yourself. And an pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry, and a new clothesline to hang it out to dry --" "Mom, you're embarrassing me!" Ash said, but he really did appreciate it. "I understand. Hmm? That's your Pokémon?" "Yup, a Pikachu," Ash replied. "Pikachu," Pikachu said. "I thought all Pokémon stayed inside their Pokéballs. Why doesn't this one?" Delia asked. "I think he dislikes being confined so I didn't try putting him back inside it. Plus we need to bond some too." Ash replied, to Professor Oak's approval. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ash had decided to first travel to the forests near Pallet Town, in search of a Pidgey to catch. Ash was hoping to get lucky and catch one with strong parents that had passed on beneficial traits or one that was higher-level. Ash eventually got his wish and sent Pikachu out against a lone Pidgey. "Use Thundershock!" Pikachu obeyed and only inflicted major damage on Pidgey, who retaliated with Gust and knocked Pikachu down. "Thundershock!" Ash ordered once more. The Pidgey was knocked down, so Ash ordered Pikachu to use Quick Attack and then follow it up with a close-range Thundershock. Pidgey was knocked out, so Ash quickly caught it. "Great work, Pikachu," Ash said, withdrawing a healing Potion and spraying Pikachu's injuries. Ash and Pikachu set out towards a nearby lake, hoping to find some water Pokemon for the Pewter City battle. They had a nice walk towards the lake, no Pokemon attacked and there were no nearby people disturbing the beauty of nature with noise.... Until a Spearow attacked him with a damn Aerial Ace and put him on his ass, hard. Ash had no Pokemon that were powerful enough to fight it; let alone defeat it, so he just hit it with a wandless stunning spell and caught it. Ash was still very pissed and wondering why the hell it attacked him. His food was all stored in air-tight bags and he had only caught a Pidgey before it attacked, so Ash was drawing a complete blank. At least Ash had a stronger Pokemon, but now he would have to train all the others to match its power. That was work for later though, Ash had finally arrived at the lake. "Beautiful," Ash said, admiring the beautiful blue water and imagining the Pokemon swimming beneath it waiting to be caught. Ash wandlessly cast a Bubble-Head Charm over his face and entered the water, while unafraid of his supplies being ruined due to his backpack being waterproof and enchanted and his Pokemon safely within their Poke Balls. Ash saw a bunch of Magikarp and two Gyarados fighting for dominance... and he had a clever idea. He would catch the loser and battle the winner with his new Spearow. Ash wanted a lengthy winning-streak and would have to prepare for that and possibly use dishonorable methods, though Ash felt his plan was merely practical and perhaps even wise. The battle between the two Gyarados was ended with a Twister, and Ash didn't hesitate to catch the loser with an Ultra Ball and then flee to the shore after taunting the winning Gyarados, who followed angrily. "Go! Spearow!" Ash shouted, after getting safely to shore. The Gyarados surfaced. "Aerial Ace!" The battle; if it could be called that, was over after a single hit. Ash caught his new Gyarados with an Ultra Ball and returned to Viridian City. Ash wouldn't be able to command the two new catches yet, but would be training his Pikachu and Pidgey up to their level and then challenging the Pewter City Gym. Ash let Pikachu back out of its ball. "Pika!" Pikachu said, disliking being in its ball. "Sorry, Pikachu, but you weren't high level enough to be left alone and the water wouldn't be safe for you," Ash replied, before giving it a treat as an apology and placating him. "I did get very lucky and catch two Gyarados though. I doubt they'll listen to me yet... but they will eventually." "Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ash's first outing was a huge success. He had caught two Pokemon that would obey him and had an extra Gyarados that he could trade for some of his other wanted Pokemon; like a Dratini, Elekid, or Gengar, and Ash put an offer on the International Trade network hoping for just that. His Pokemon were all healed, he was registered for the Indigo League; he had forgotten earlier, and Ash was soon ready to hunt for more Pokemon for his team or to trade. With Teleportation with his psychic abilities, Ash was making up for lost time. Ash had searched Viridian Forest for hours and had ended up just facing other trainers in one-on-one battles to keep his numbers up and had caught some of the better Pokemon for trading: Pidgeotto, a shiny Ariados, and a Noctowl. Ash hoped that they would give him some leverage to achieve his goals through trade. Ash had finally managed to trade his weakest Gyarados for a weak Dratini. It had to be put through a lot of training, but Ash had his future Dragonite. It was the shiny Ariados that helped Ash get some of his other wanted Pokemon though.... It's value was truly immense to collectors and Ash got a Gengar, Magby, Onix, Elekid, Squirtle, and Alakazam in exchange. Ash traded the Pidgeotto for a Bulbasaur and the Noctowl for a Charmander. Ash couldn't decide who had truly gotten ripped off and despite getting what he wanted, Ash felt it was him. Ash had the Pokemon that he wanted though and only had to train his Starter Set; he just bonded with them all and slowly earned their trust while training them and engaging in battles with them. Ash managed to get his Pokemon up to the desired level though and now it was time to challenge the Pewter City Gym. "This will be a two on two Pokemon battle. The first trainer to lose two Pokemon will lose the battle." The referee, a child said. "Go Onix!" Brock said. "Go Ivysaur!" Ash said. "Onix! Tackle attack!" Brock said. "Dodge and use Sleep Powder!" Ash ordered, and watched as his orders were carried out. "Good! Now, Vine Whip!" Onix was still asleep, but damaged. "Poison Powder! Now, Leech Seed!" Brock grimaced at how thorough Ash was being in securing his victory. "Now.... Vine Whip him until he's unable to battle!" Ash ordered and Ivysaur obeyed. It was brutal. but it secured Ash's victory a minute later. "Onix is unable to battle! Gym Leader choose your next Pokemon." The referee said and Ash returned Ivysaur and sent out Wartortle. Ivysaur was tired and had gained experience and a win, so Ash wanted it to rest and be saved for a last resort. Ash wanted a fully rested Pokemon to face Brock's fully rested Pokemon, a Geodude, and if necessary Ivysaur could later face a tired Geodude. "Use Tackle!" Brock called out. "Water Gun!" Ash said clearly, despite his surprise at Brock making such a mistake. It took out Geodude, though Ash was displeased by the lack of challenge. "The winner is Ash from Pallet Town!" The referee said. "Here's the Boulder Badge; proof of your victory over me. 1000 Pokedollars has been transferred to your account." Brock said. "Well, thanks for the badge and good luck on your future battles," Ash replied. "Has Gary Oak been by yet? Or any trainer from Pallet Town?" "Gary Oak has been, but he lost and is training to re-challenge me," Brock said. "Do you know him?" "We don't get along and he makes an effort to insult or humiliate me whenever he can, but I've always been more intelligent, knowledgeable, and skilled regarding Pokemon. Tell him Ash Ketchum beat you before he did... if you wanna mess with him before the battle." Ash said, to Brock's amusement. Ash departed, having his Pokemon healed at the Pokemon Center before traveling to Mt. Moon to catch himself a Geodude of his own. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ash decided to train his Pokemon further before challenging the Cerulean City Gym. He might be able to secure the victory now, but he needed an excuse to train his Pokemon further and safe-guard his forty win winning streak. Yes, Ash greatly enjoyed winning and defeating other trainers, and by greatly enjoyed it was really more of an obsession. Pikachu leveled up and learned several new moves, and was now level 26. Spearow evolved into Fearow. Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto and learned Aerial Ace from Fearow. His starter set was all level 25 and had learned more moves and so had Onix, Magby, Elekid, and Geodude, with Geodude evolving into Graveler. With Pikachu, Elekid, and Ivysaur as his Pokemon, winning the Cascade Badge was easy. Ash easily defeated A.J, a Trainer with some interesting training methods, and continued on his way to Vermilion City. Ash just ignored the Pokemon Technical Institute due to it being severely over-hyped and a waste of time and money. They may all get to participate in the Pokemon League, but none of them had ever won one or had ever even placed well. With those disappointments behind him, Ash continued on to Vermilion City while still training. Ash leveled all of his Pokemon up to level thirty, with his Dratini evolving into a Dragonair, Elekid evolving into Electabuzz, and his Magby evolving into a Magmar. Ash was pleased with his and his Pokemon's progress, but he also knew that he needed to step up his training too. Ash knew that he was pushing his Pokemon and himself hard, but it was necessary. To become a great Pokemon Trainer required hard work; you couldn't just be lazy and not train and still expect to achieve your dream. Thinking like that was pure idiocy. Ash entered the Vermilion City Gym, ready and eager for another badge and battle. "I'm here to challenge Lt. Surge!" Ash called out. "Welcome to the Vermilion City Gym, baby. Please proceed to the designated zone and we'll get this over with." "Sure thing, old man," Ash said, causing Surge to smirk. "Can you walk that far without help?" The smirk vanished, but they both took their places. "Well done. You should reward yourself with a nice big bowl of prunes later." Surge glared at Ash, who just smirked in return. "This will be a three-on-three battle with substitutions allowed only for the challenger." The referee said. "The first to lose three Pokemon will lose the battle." "Go Pikachu!" Surge said, sending out his weakest Pokemon first. "Go Graveler!" Ash said, letting Surge think that was his strongest. It wasn't. "Use Rock Throw!" "Dodge and use Thundershock!" "Counter with Rock Throw!" Graveler obeyed and succeeded. "Rock Throw, again!" Ash said as Pikachu was about to land, it was knocked into the ground with great force. "Finish it! Bulldoze!" "Pikachu is unable to battle. Lt. Surge send out your next Pokemon." The referee said. "Go Voltorb! Use Tackle!" "Intercept with Rock Throw!" Voltorb dodged it and then was hit with Tackle, followed up by Rock Throw. "Shock Wave!" Surge said, Voltorb actually managed to knock the tired Graveler back. "Barrage him with Rock Throw!" Ash ordered. "Dodge and get close to him!" Surge ordered. Ash masked his happiness with Occlumency and let Surge's Voltorb get close to his Graveler.... "Grab it!" Ash ordered and Graveler obeyed. "Self-Destruct!" Ash ordered, to Surge's shock. They both watched their Pokemon get taken out, with Ash consoling himself that it wasn't fatal or even that dangerous. "Graveler and Voltorb are unable to battle. Trainers send out your next Pokemon." The referee said. Ash returned his Graveler and Surge returned his Voltorb. "Great work, Graveler," Ash said, before sending out his Onix. Surge sent out his final Pokemon, Raichu, but knew that he was already beaten. "Mud Sport!" Ash ordered, reducing Raichu's threat level to a near non-existent level. "Now... Dragon Breath!" "Dodge and use Body Slam!" Surge said. Ash waited for Raichu to get closer.... "Use Gyro Ball!" Raichu was brutally thrown to the ground, but still conscious. "Dragon Breath!" Ash said, and watched Steelix end the battle. "Raichu is unable to battle. The winner is Ash from Pallet Town!" The referee said. Ash and Surge returned their Pokemon and met in the middle of the battlefield. "Alright. You won and I was beaten badly. You had a brilliant strategy though, and it got you the Thunder Badge and 3000 Pokedollars." Surge said, handing Ash his newly earned badge. Ash and Surge entered the Pokemon Center and handed their Pokemon to Nurse Joy for healing. Ash took a seat, withdrew his laptop, and looked through the International Trade offers. I need a Larvitar, Scyther, Houndour or Houndoom, and a Rhyhorn, Ash mused internally. How to get them though? I know I need more Pokemon to trade away, but I can't expect some idiot to walk in and give me the opportunities I need whenever I need them. "Can you believe that those Gyarados and Tentacruel are still causing trouble? No one is willing to catch them all, not even for the 200,000 Pokedollar reward offered." "Do you get to keep the Pokemon if you capture them?" Ash asked, butting into the conversation. "Yeah kid, but it's dangerous." "Isn't everything?" Ash asked in return. "Where do you collect the reward?" "The mayors office," Surge interjected when the sailors refused to answer. "But be careful and take your time. You can beat them, but you'll need to reduce their numbers first." "Thanks, Surge," Ash replied. Ash packed up his stuff, retrieved his healed Pokemon and went to defeat and catch the Pokemon who were causing trouble. Ash surprised everyone by quickly dealing with them and was lauded as a hero for saving the cities ability to sustain itself through the importing and exporting of goods. Ash didn't mind being a hero again, but he liked the money and Pokemon much better. Ash was still impressed by his own achievement though and placed his new captures on the International Trade network... he quickly got a Scyther, Larvitar, a Houndoom, and traded two Gyarados for a Rhyhorn; the last of which was a rip off for him. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- With his new Pokemon acquired, it was back to training for Ash. Getting all Pokemon to at least level 40 and then defeating Erika was easy. Defeating Erika was by far the easiest part of that. Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot, Charmeleon evolved into a Charizard, Ivysaur evolved into a Venusaur, Larvitar evolved into a Pupitar, and Wartortle evolved into a Blastoise during the training, and all learned new moves. Having decided that Onix and Graveler were advanced enough, Ash evolved Onix into a Steelix, and Graveler into a Golem. And that was the easy part. Getting all of his Pokemon to level 50 was much harder. He had to train his Gengar, Gyarados, and Alakazam now too, but he managed, with Pikachu going beyond level 50. During the training Rhyhorn evolved into Rhydon, and Scyther was evolved into Scizor at level 50, Magmar was evolved into Magmortar at level 50, and Electabuzz was evolved into Electivire at level 50.... Ash was very pleased with himself. He had powerful Pokemon, enough wealth to send his mother money; his father pretty much knocked her up and left her to her own devices, and a 150 win winning streak. It ended at 150 wins though, but only because Ash challenged Lance, the Dragon Master, and the reigning Johto Champion. Lance's Gyarados was narrowly defeated by Pikachu, but Pikachu wasn't in good enough shape to continue battling. Lance's Dragonite and Kingdra were beaten by Gengar and Alakazam, but both were eventually defeated soon after. When the battle was finally over, Lance had two Pokemon left. Ash did great, both of them agreed on that, but it was more of a strategic victory over the defeated Pokemon than one of overpowering them. Equally valid, but Ash wanted to be able to do both. Lance informed him that he was a prodigy and could reach the Champion-level soon enough, but was currently on par with advanced Gym Leaders or the weaker Elite Four members. Ash found that incredible, intimidating, and inspiring. He had made this much progress in months and was still growing, but there were also trainers better than Lance out there... and he wanted to defeat them all. To do that, he needed to continue growing skill and knowledge, and guide his Pokemon to greater levels of power. Apart from preparing for his battle with Sabrina, Ash had acquired Pokemon that he wanted through trading. None of them were from the Johto region. Ash acquired a Bagon, Beldum, Trapinch, Aron, Swablu, Ralts, and an Absol. Thankfully the abundant Gyarados that he had now numbered four, much to Professor Oak's relief. All of this and Ash was still slightly ahead of Gary, but he had plans to get an even greater lead in travels... he could teleport, apparate, or Portkey to places. It was necessary to give himself more training time though.